


Dying

by VeronicaSaeko



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen is fucked, English is not my native language, F/M, Gin's last moments, I revised it, I wrote this like five years ago, I'm not sure if it's okay, Ichigo's coming, It was terrible, My first fic in english, Rangiku's crying, this is not beta'ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: What was Ichimaru Gin thinking in his very last moments, before closing his eyes, while Rangiku was crying onto him?
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I wrote this five or six years ago (I'm not sure) and, even if I'm italian, it was originally written in english and I don't know why - lol; I posted it only on my tumblr at that time.  
> Anyway, I decided to post it here right now and see if I can get through my first story written in english (maybe in the future I'll translate some of my italian stories, we'll see); I tried to put all of this thing in italian, but for some reasons, it didn't sound any better, so I decided to leave it in english. Despite the fact that this work had some grammar mistakes so terrible that I was horrified, I revised them all (I think); anyway, since I got no beta reader, if there's something wrong, please let me know it.  
> Hope you enjoy this one and thanks for coming by.

I’m dying.

I am _really_ dying.

Aizen, I’m not a piece of cloth, you know?

I mean, I feel pain, when you pierce my body, and I think you didn’t need to detach my arm, really.

I wasn’t hurt enough for ya, was I?

If I were not dying, I would laugh, because of the irony of my situation: I’m Gin Ichimaru, I’m your vice-captain, your viceroy of Las Noches, I’m the one who has betrayed the Soul Society with you and Kaname Tousen, I’m a traitor with no conscience.

I’m the one who wanted to kill ya and wipe ya away from this damned world.

And what have I obtained?

A simple death. Now that I’m dying, I regret a lot of things.

But my main regret is that I didn’t manage to kill you, of course.

At last, even if I am a Captain, I can say that I’m _weak._

I haven’t saved Rangiku, I haven’t been able to return what was taken from her – her _freedom_ and her _self-confidence_.

***

I hear someone screaming.

It’s her voice, it’s Rangiku’s voice, I can recognize it in my last moments of alertness.

She’s crying again.

I’m a bad man, really. Why do I always make her cry?

And then, someone else has returned.

It's Ichigo, I swear I can see him from the ground where I’m laying.

His gaze is firm, confident. I feel no spiritual energy coming from him.

He has reached an higher level than you, Captain Aizen.

I can leave him all the rest.

He will kill you, without spending a word in surplus, I’m sure of it.

_I’m sorry, Rangiku._

_Sayonara._

I remember those words, Rangiku.

Now you’re above me, you’re crying for me and I know I can’t stay with you any longer.

But my _heart_ , and only my heart, will be with you. Yes, forever.

I’m not really dying, if I can stay with you for a little while.

I’m glad I apologized.

I love you, Rangiku.

_If you were to turn into a snake tomorrow_

_And begin devouring humans_

_And with the same mouth that had devoured humans_

_You cried out to me_

_“I love you”_

_Would I be still able to say “I love you”_

_The same way I do today?_

_(Gin Ichimaru, END OF THE CHRYSALIS AGE, vol. 47, Bleach, Tite Kubo)_


End file.
